Destiny Islands
by illwind
Summary: AU. A sailors ship comes across un uncolonized island... what will they find there?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Sorry for the dull title, but there's a reason if I choose it.. This is my first attempt in writing something NON-yaoi and 'romantic' (yeah, I guess something like that..). This idea probably came to my mind as I read some of Edgar Allan Poe's works. Contrary to the first 'nautical' story I wanted to write last year, the main characters of this one won't be the pirates but the savages.  
When I talked about this to my friend, she did something I really didn't expected her to do: she draw savage!Sora.  
Well.. I can't explain my face the moment I realized what it was.. but I suddenly started to write, and... just read the result. :P (Still work in progress - other chapters and picture on my journal)

**Chapter 1**

"LAND HOOOO!!!!"

Finally, after months of navigation.. after having seen only water, and water, and water, surrounding them... they finally caught sight of land!

Every man ran and came to see his wish become truth. They started to cry and jump all around on the ship, with new power and strength in their bodies.

The captain ordered the obvious direction to follow, the sailors set sail, and the ship addressed straight ahead to the newly discovered island.

They succeded in getting there in a very short time, and before the anchor had been hauld down, some sailors jumped and dove in the fresh sea waves, full of seafruits and colored fishes swimming in the wonderful seabed. While others, more patient and responsible, prepared the jollyboats, and others doused down the sails.

The side of the island they approached was costituted by a fine white sand beach, palms and fruit trees.  
The sailors walked on the shore as if they were walking on junk. No respect to the plants growing there, or to the flowers they had never seen before. They didn't care of nature. They longed only for food.  
And they found that, certainly. But the trees were too high for them to reach fruits, and so they had to wait until the jollyboats came, with weapons and other objects from the ship.  
The captain didn't scold them though, and the sailors moved on, cutting trees with axes and collecting branches to set a fire camp, 'cause the night would have come soon..

They found some wild animals they captured and killed and ate after having cooked'em on fire.  
They had fun allnight, with food, dances, songs, tales and rum. A lot of rum...

After that, they fell deeply asleep, filled with food and snoring loudly.

--

The moon was high and bright in the sky.  
Its light enlightened everything on the island, so that all was visible as if it was day.  
It was different from the lighthouse..  
It was... holic... not invasive, but calm and quiet..

The red haired girl couldn't sleep.  
The moon was too bright, and its light, plus the clean and fresh air, and the fact that she wasn't drunk like the other men, forced her awake. She felt so full of vitality, she barely believed she had just come from a long and hard journey...

She walked on the shore, hands behind her back, listening to the soft crash of the waves on the sand..  
There were only her, the sea and the sky.

She just continued walking.  
Without even realizing that, she had walked for a mile, and for all the weariness she had collected during the day, she plopped down on the fine sand, and closed her eyes.  
The breeze and the sea sang a lullaby which caught her as she fell deeply asleep, gently rocking her, just like the delicate touch of a mother could do...

--

She suddenly woke up with a start. A face in the dark right in front of her face. She couldn't have noticed it, if it wasn't for two bright blue bulbs which reflected the moon light.

She froze.  
The dark face slipped away in a moment.  
But the girl couldn't move, neither breath. Her heart was the only thing still working. Her brain stopped. Her lungs stopped. Her body was frozen by fear.  
When she was able to breath again, she flung over the sand, tentatively running towards the crew, fearing it was too late...  
She arrived to the camp breathless, and looked at the bodies...  
Luckily, they were still dreaming. 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl looked for her father among the other people curled on the sand.  
When she finally saw him, she ran towards him not caring about the things she step on.. or the bodies...

The blonde boy suddenly woke up feeling a '_weight_' on his stomach. Still confused and dizzy, for having lifted up his head too fast, he rubbed his head, barely listening to what was happening around him.  
But when he heard the words "savages" and "attack", he stood up in a moment, hardly balancing, trying to recognize the objects and the shadows which surrounded him... But everywhere there were just black and grey spots...  
He didn't realize that, but he fell unconscious to the ground.  
Meanwhile, the captain had woken up most of the crew, they had lit up another fire and organized night-shifts.

The blonde boy slept until morning came, while the red haired girl ended closing her eyes, exhausted.

--

A fresh, salty, liquid crashed violently on his face, but for the hangover, his senses were still obfuscate.  
He was still young, and not used to the alcohol.. He should not have drunk so much...  
Anyway, he slowly opened his eyes to see the white light of the sun, and the marvellous effect it did on the landscape of the island...  
The light passed through the leaves and the branches, creating dark spots and lights on the things below. Past the trees, the beach shone of a brilliant, dazzling, white...

The sailor who had 'gently' woke him up was a _huge_ man, as big as a bear, and with the same skin-fur color.  
The sailor was yelling at him, angry and hysteric, and his voice made everything tremble.  
The boy could easily remember his name. It was Barrett, the black sailor.  
Barrett was well known to be addicted to corporal punishments.. and to be always rude with everyone, even with Kairi, the captain's daughter.

Right.. where was the captain?

He successfully ignored Barrett, who, as the boy stood up, stopped yelling at him and moved to yell at someone else..  
The boy looked for the long, almost platinum blonde captain's hair.. but the light of the day was too bright, and his eyes weren't used to that yet...  
But he noticed a red spot, somewhere.. it could have been two things: one, the girl's hair; two, the captain's coat.  
He hoped for the second one, and walked towards the color, his head rolling as a cannon ball during a storm.

"Oh, Roxas, here you are." The captain said as he saw him.

Roxas could see everything clear now.

"Good morning, captain." his eyes moved to the girl "Good morning miss Kairi." He eyes returned on the captain "What are the orders, sir?"

"You and the other sailors must search all over the island for savages. My daughter says that she saw someone else, tonight. And.." he looked around to catch the other sailors sight "She was _not_ drunk." he admitted seriously.

If Roxas didn't blush, it probably was because he was red already.

The sailors stormed away, just a few stayed in the accampment, while others carried things from the ship to the island.  
The men who were supposed to go around looking for savages, should bring with them weapons and walk in groups.  
Roxas though, was so absent-minded, he soon lost sight of his companions, and without even noticing that, he found himself alone in the forest.

Probably for the hangover - or maybe he didn't believe Kairi could really have seen savages -, he wasn't scared, and not caring about going back, looking for his mates, he went on among the palms.

After some minutes, he came across a small lake, not directly connected to the sea.  
He put his hands into it, and using them as a cup, he took up some water and tasted it. He was right: it wasn't salty.  
So, there on the island probably was a spring, underground!  
He must say that to the captain. They would have filled up dozens of bottles thanks to that spring!

Anyway, he walked on, and came across many more of those lakes on the road...

Pretty soon, the weather became hot, and Roxas started swearing..

He thought there wouldn't be any problem if he would have refreshed himself in one of those lakes... They were so many!

So, he cautiously dropped his clothes behind a bush, and took a long and peaceful bath inside the small lake.

When he got out, his clothes had disappeared. 

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Riku! Riku come here!"

A brown spikey haired young boy, tanned by the sun, entered the village running.

He wore nothing but a pair of pants made out of some animal's fur. He had a necklace composed by long sharp animals' teeth, and signs on his cheeks and breast, probably painted with some mixture of colors.

His arms were decorated with ornaments like bracelets and bandages, and, in one hand, he hold a manufactured weapon, which was far more similar to a key than to any other common weapon used by the tribe.

A long time before, the boy had found an old key as he was swimming in the sea. It fascinated him so much, that he created his weapon using the key as a model, while the other people in the village used spears and clubs to fight animals and 'intruders'.

The key was nothing but the first thing, of the civilized world, which captured the boy's curiosity.  
After that, he looked for more 'treasures' under the sea, and he found out a lot of 'souvenirs', most of which laid now in his hut.

But there was one in particular he loved very much..  
It was a piece of metal (an unknown material for the tribe), which had a very singular shape.  
It looked just like the crest of birds, and so, the boy believed that was a sort of amulet, which contained the power of the wind. And he never wore that off.

Right now, the boy was looking for Riku, his best friend, to let him see the 'treasures' he had just found.

---

He stood there, naked, alone among the trees.  
Shocked, atonished, scared.

Could it be a joke of his mates?  
But he would have seen them coming..  
Could it have been any animal?  
No.. whoever had taken his clothes, it should have been someone who knew that area very good, and could easily walk in there without making any noise, disguising himself with the habitat...  
So Kairi was definitively right!  
There MUST be someone else on the island!  
But now, how could he go to advise the others? In that conditions?

An idea suddenly flashed in his mind, and he knelt down, looking for footsteps or animals' paws on the sand..  
He looked all around the place where he had put his clothes before bathing, but he couldn't find anything that would prove that anyone else had been there.

He didn't know what to do.  
And, unfortunately, he realized he didn't even remember which way he had come from.  
He was lost on an unknown island!  
Among the savages!  
And naked! (That was the worst!)

But he didn't panic (not completely), and he decided to move on, because this way he was sure he would have found something..

And anyway, if there was any savage, who could tell him he was dangerous? No one.

So, he chose a direction and started walking that way.

After some time, he came to a natural bridge. It was a piece of land which connected the island to another smaller one.

The path was narrow, but not too high from the sea level, and the water below was calm and quiet.  
So he decided to explore the little island.

Once he arrived there, he was surprised the trees grew up only on the perimeter of the island.  
In the center, there wasn't any sort of vegetation, just sand and seashells.

But the thing which most surprised Roxas, and made his breath stop, was the fact that there, sat on a bent tree, was a man.

He gave him his back. He was tanner than him (not that Roxas was so dark by the way..), and probably male, for he was topless and had very strong shoulders.  
The curious thing was that his hair was silver (Definitively tyed, Roxas thought.), and it fell on the back of his shoulders and had spikey layers.

This curious savage was fishing, and, apparently, he hadn't noticed Roxas's presence yet.

Luckily, Roxas thought.

He moved very slowly and carefully behind him, trying not to make any sound.

Probably he's sleeping.. he thought.

And then, it happened something very strange..

The silver haired savage turned and looked at Roxas, straight into his eyes, as if he already knew his position.  
His eyes were of a sparkling blue, just like precious stones.  
He probably was of the same age as Roxas.  
They looked each other..

And then Roxas fell on the sand unconscious.

TBC


End file.
